Ray Vera
Santiago Raymond "Ray" Vera is the ex-husband of Marisol Vera. He is also the biological father of Charmed One, Melanie Vera, and the legal father of Charmed One, Margarita Vera. History According to Maggie, he and Marisol weren't together for very long and they eventually broke up. He hardly kept in touch with his daughter since. Ray later moved to Minneapolis. In 2018, Ray was supposed to spend Christmas with Maggie since Marisol died, but later told her he couldn't make it. In 2019, Maggie found Ray's obituary online. According to it, he died of a heart attack around the same time she and her sisters disappeared from Hilltowne, possibly believing that Mel and Maggie died in a house fire. He couldn't accept the fact that his daughters had seemingly died, and the stress of it caused his heart attack. Maggie secretly attended his funeral. In 2020, he returned, having faked his death to avoid trouble due to the fact that he was a thief. It turns out he had bought an artifact off the black market that was capable of uncloaking the Vera Manor, which was cloaked for protection from Harry Greenwood's Darklighter. It had actually belonged to the Fury, a monster whose sole purpose was to regain that artifact. It broke into the house and attacked Maggie, but Ray risked his life and gave the monster the artifact, saving Maggie's life. He is later seen having coquito with Mel and Maggie, having seemingly reconciled with the two. In "Curse Words", Ray attends Jordan Chase's birthday party. Mel quickly tells him to leave as this could blow his cover, and he is later seen at the Command Center. He must meet with a pair of black market dealers in Nevada to give them an artifact he stole from India. Before he and Mel left, Ray stole a small bottle of black amber. Unbeknownst to him, Mel placed a tracker on the artifact, and he ended up being held at gunpoint by the dealers. However, Mel quickly saved his life by using her powers to heat up the gun the female dealer was holding, causing her to drop it. Unfortunately, the dealers managed to escape with Ray preventing Mel from using her powers further out of fear of exposure. Ray later had to leave to avoid putting the sisters at more risk and shared an emotional goodbye with Mel. Relationships Family *'Maggie Vera:' The day after Maggie's 5th birthday, he walked out on Marisol and the kids. He barely kept in touch with Maggie and always found excuses not to visit. He knew Maggie wasn't his biological daughter, but he came to love her. *'Mel Vera:' His only true born daughter; however, their relationship hadn't been in a good place since he walked out on her and her family. She remembered the turmoil of her parents' relationship. After walking back into their lives, Ray and Mel found common ground and reconciled. Romantic Life *'Ray and Marisol:' It was known he got together with Marisol Vera after she was forced to leave her ex and daughter. Together, they conceived Mel. It was implied seven years later he was duped that he also fathered Maggie. However, he left the day after she turned five, making his relationship with Marisol before her death unreconciled. Ray later explained to Mel that he left Marisol because he knew her heart belonged to another man, and that he knew that Maggie was not his biological daughter. Appearances Trivia *He was the second father mentioned in the series. *Mel doesn't like him because he always finds excuses to not see Maggie. *When Macy altered reality to make it so that Mel was the one who could not meet Marisol, Ray moved away with Mel for her protection. *He used to sing to Maggie as a child and called her Little Bug. *He promised to take Maggie to a ballet for her seventh birthday, but never showed up. Marisol made up an excuse that he was called away on business, while Mel brought Maggie a ballerina box with a fake apology note from Ray. *Ray's full name was revealed in "Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead". Ray is a short form (hypocorism) of Raymond. *It is possible that he inadvertently endangered the sisters upon stealing the Stone of Atreus, forcing them to go into hiding. Gallery Ray Vera 1.jpg Ray Vera 2.jpg 2x09 Molecular Manipulation.gif 2x9 First swallowing.gif 2x9 Swallowing.gif References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Mortals Category:Mortals that know of magic Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Guest Characters